The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex oshimensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ficre’. ‘Ficre’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use, primarily in shaded exposures.
The new cultivar, ‘Ficre’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Carex oshimensis ‘Evergold’ (not patented). The Inventor discovered ‘Ficre’ in August of 2011 in a container at his nursery in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot division in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic shoot division has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.